A New Legend Of Heroes (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for A New Legend Of Heroes. At the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman was thinking of a plan to destroy Sonic. Dr. Eggman: I'm sick & tired of that filthy blue hedgehog ruining my plans & destroying my glorious inventions, It's the same thing repeated several times over. (Then, a gateway to another dimension called Cyber-Space shown up on the monitor) Dr. Eggman: Wait, what's this, is that.... Another dimension, How is that even possible?! Orbot: Well boss, if i may point out that there are a number of all parallel dimensions besides our own, this dimension is called Cyber-Space, a futuristic world where everyone & everything live together in harmony. Dr. Eggman: I don't have for..... (He thinks for a moment & gained an idea) Dr. Eggman: Wait..... wait, that gives me an idea. (Laughing) If this succeeds, Sonic is in the fight of his life, Orbot & Cubot, set our course to Skyworld, let's give the Goddess of Light a wake up call. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Decades later, there was Lady Palutena the Goddess of Light of Skyworld viewing at the Tablet. Lady Palutena: Hmmm, let's see what i can cook, this won't be like last time with the vegetables. Just then, Palutena looked & saw a picture of the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy. Lady Palutena: Oh, it's the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, I haven't seen this for eon's. Suddenly, the Eggpawns appeared in Skyworld. Lady Palutena: Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! The Eggpawns: Prepare for full-scale invasion. Then, Pit & the Skyworld Soldiers came to stop the Eggpawn's Pit: Okay men, We shall fight the enemies for Skyworld, Attack! And so, The battle begins. Pit: The fight is on! Eggpawns: You're defeat is near Pit. Swords clashed & Pit uses his arrow to hit the Eggpawn's. Eggpawns: Retreat! Retreat! Pit: Yes, we won, but i fear that Dr. Eggman may have his revenge soon. Lady Palutena: Don't worry Pit, something must be done. Pit: Lady Palutena, where are you going? Lady Palutena: To Planet Earth, by finding the chosen ones of the Power Rangers Legacy. Meanwhile, at Canterlot High, The Mane 6 were at the school, waiting. Rarity: (polishing her brand new shoes. Her shoes were showing Rarity's reflection) Sunset Shimmer: Hey girl's, I'm here! Twilight Sparkle: Took you long enough. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Girls. Let's get to class. Rarity: (notice her shoes. They're purple high heeled shoes with diamonds) Right, Sunset. Applejack: (notices Rarity's new shoes) Rarity, Where you'd get those shoes? Rarity: I got these from the mall just a few minutes ago. Sunset Shimmer: Wow, They looked wonderful. Rarity: Why thank you, Sunset, I knew you would like it. Applejack: Well, If you think they're great, I guess I'm not gonna argue with that. Rainbow Dash: True that. Pinkie Pie: Yep. Sunset Shimmer: Well, Let's get to class, Girls. In the classroom, Sunset was putting away her things in her locker. Sunset Shimmer: Luna was out, I sure hope i don't be late. Just then, Palutena came in the school from the portal. Lady Palutena: Sunset Shimmer, I'm glad that i've found you, you have been chosen. Sunset Shimmer: Chosen? What for? Lady Palutena: You were once the Wisdom Ranger for the Harmony Force Power Rangers, But now, You have been chosen to be part of a new group of power rangers called, Data Squad. Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, What's that? Lady Palutena: You will know soon, Come with me. Palutena & Sunset went towards the portal. Later, Amy Rose was playing volleyball with Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Power, Knuckles the Echidna & Sticks the Jungle Badger. Amy Rose: Okay, Sonic, You surf. Sonic the Hedgehog: Alright, Prepare to be amazed. Tails: Okay, Let the games begin! So, the game began, Suddenly, Palutena & Sunset came to Mobius. Knuckles: Whoa, what's going on? Sonic the Hedgehog: Huh, Who are you? Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer, I'm from Canterlot High. Lady Palutena: And I'm Palutena, Goddess of Light of Skyworld, Amy Rose, It is very important that you come with us. Amy Rose: Me, why? Lady Palutena: Because you have been chosen by the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy. Tails: Power Rangers Legacy, I think I've heard about once, But I never knew that it was true. Is it? Lady Palutena: Yes. Sunset Shimmer: So, Amy, What do you think? Amy Rose: Well, Saving the world was always been our job, So count me in. Lady Palutena: Excellent, now then, come this way. Sonic the Hedgehog: Good luck. So, Amy left with Palutena & Sunset. Later, Mordecai & Rigby were done with they're chores, So they decided to relax. Rigby: Aww yeah, Now this is the live Mordo, Relaxing here & chill out. Mordecai: Yep, Best day ever. Just then, Palutena, Sunset & Amy came from the portal. Rigby: AAAAHH!!! (hides behind the chair) Mordecai: Whoa, Who are you? Amy Rose: My name is Amy Rose. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. Lady Palutena: And I'm Lady Palutena, We want you to come with us, Mordecai. Mordecai: Really? Well, Okay. So, Mordecai join's the party. Later, Mario, Luigi & Yoshi were at home doing the dishes. Mario: Mama Mia, This is a lot of hard work, But somebody's gotta do it. Yoshi: Yeah, I know what you mean. Luigi: Me too, Mario. Just then, Palutena, Sunset, Amy & Mordecai came. Luigi: Huh? Yoshi: Excuse me, But who are you? And what brings you all here? Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer, You remember Amy Rose and This is Mordecai. Lady Palutena: I'm the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena. Yoshi: Oh, Nice to meet you all. Lady Palutena: Would you like to come with us, We could use someone like to save the world. Yoshi: Sure, I'm okay with that. So, They've stepped into the portal that leads to Cyber-Space. On Earth, Sunset, Mordecai, Yoshi and Rose were send to find a fifth member when they were at a high school called River Ridge. Yoshi: Wow, This place is huge! Mordecai: Yeah, Dude, It is huge. Amy Rose: Cut it out, You two, We don't have time to goof off. Lady Palutena: She's right, We must find the fifth chosen one. Then, A teenager was with his friends, But the day was over when they headed home. Mordecai: Hey, there he is! ???: See ya later, Guys. ???: Later, Robbie. Yoshi: Let's go! However, The others were too late when he went in his car. Mordecai: Aww what, Since when can he drive a car at his age!? Amy Rose: Don't worry, I've got this covered. Amy threw a tracking device on the car. Yoshi: Nice. The car drove off. Sunset Shimmer: Okay, I'll try to follow him. Sunset went and used a scooter to chase after the teenager. At the teenager's house, The teenager was revealed to be Robbie Diaz, He got out of his car and went inside the house. Robbie Diaz: Mom, Dad, I'm home. Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Hold on, Come back! She was too late, Robbie was already inside the house. Mordecai: Aww man, He just went in the house. Yoshi: Hey, Sunset, Why don't you just going inside and talk to him? Sunset Shimmer: Hmm, That's actually not a bad idea. Sunset knocked on the door as Robbie opened it. Robbie Diaz: Hello? Sunset Shimmer: Hello, are you Robbie? Robbie: Yeah, what's up. Palutena come in as well. Lady Platunea: Robbie, we need your help. Robbie Diaz: What is it? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts